Chocolates
by Dark Rogue Russo
Summary: O Valentine's day chega no quartel de Central City. Confusões e chocolates podem ser uma combinação surpreendente, especialmente para um certo Coronel e seus companheiros... Fic em homenagem ao dia dos namorados Valentine's Day bem suave...
1. Horas Extras & StValentine

_**CHOCOLATES**_

_N.A : Essa fic foi dividida em 3 capítulos, mas está concluída._

_**Capítulo 1:Horas Extras & St.Valentine**_

Já havia passado duas horas do expediente normal. O quartel da Central City estava tranqüilo, exceto por uma sala em que a papelada parecia não ter fim. Coronel Mustang e os tenentes Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc e Hawkeye estavam tão compenetrados que não notaram o cair da noite, ao menos até um barulho estranho quebrar o silêncio.

-"Ô Coronel, assim nós vamos perder a janta no refeitório da Central..." – reclama Breda, segurando a fonte do temível barulho: seu estômago.

-"É Coronel, nem todo mundo tem desconto no restaurante da Anne" – sorri maliciosamente Falman.

-"COMO ASSIM?!?! Ah não, a Anne não! Pô, mancada Coronel, eu tô tentando sair com ela faz semanas!" choraminga Havoc deixando cair seu cigarro no chão.

-"Não adianta , Havoc, você realmente não tem sorte com mulheres" –Sorri Fuery enquanto evita um incêndio no tapete sem que o Coronel perceba.

-"Ainda temos trabalho pela frente, Coronel, no entanto creio que a maior parte somente o senhor poderá resolver e-" antes de terminar a frase, Hawkeye foi interrompida por seus colegas agradecendo a dispensa e arrumando suas coisas (com uma rapidez invejável)

-"Esperem aí, quem manda aqui ainda sou eu!" mas já era tarde, seus subordinados já haviam partido, deixando a porta aberta e derrubando alguns papéis no chão.

-"Só porque eu ia pagar o jantar pra eles ..." suspirou Roy... "Bem, Hawkeye, nesse caso, você quem escolhe o cardápio" disse enquanto recolhia alguns papéis.

Na hora subseqüente, eles mal se falavam, pois realmente tinha muito trabalho para ser feito e exigia grande concentração dos dois. Quando o jantar finalmente chegou, metade da burocracia estava resolvida, por isso puderam conversar um pouco.

-"Esses subordinados, arranjam qualquer desculpa pra fugir do trabalho... inacreditável"

-"Mas, tirando tenente Havoc, eles já haviam terminado suas funções"

-"Sim ..." murmurou Mustang enquanto se servia. "Quer suco, Tenente?"

-"Oh sim, obrigada senhor"...

-"Em quanto tempo você acha que terminaremos?" Olhando para as mesas cobertas por diversos relatórios

-"Hã ... numas duas horas, mais ou menos"

-"Não quero passar o Valentine's Day fazendo hora extra... vamos adiantar o máximo possível hoje"

-"Claro, senhor..."

-"Se nós terminarmos antes das 2h, eu te darei os bombons de chocolate negro pra você, Tenente, como recompensa"

-"Quem ganha chocolate no Valentine´s Day são os homens, Coronel"

-"Eu sei, mas como eu vou ganhar muitos e eu gosto mais de chocolate branco, eu sempre divido com os meus subordinados, desta vez a Senhorita terá prioridade."

-"Quem mandou ser tão popular" – resmungou enquanto arrumava a mesa

-"O que foi que você disse, Tenente?"

-"Quem sabe os outros vão gostar"

-"Não, eles odeiam ... só porque eu ganho mais chocolates do que eles juntos...Fazer o quê..."

-"É ... se o senhor já terminou, gostaria de voltar ao trabalho"

-"Claro, claro..."

Já passavam da 1h da manhã. Vendo que era impossível terminar tudo (ainda mais quando ele aproveitava as saídas da Tenente para dar uma cochilada básica), Mustang decidiu encerrar o trabalho. Com o rosto levemente esmagado de sonho, ele pediu para Hawkeye pegar as coisas e leva-lo para casa (bem, na verdade, ela disse que dirigia, não só por costume, mas com medo dele dormir na direção).

Fecharam a sala e quando chegaram na garagem, Roy notou a falta das chaves, não só do carro, mas de sua própria casa. Para não ter que admitir seu esquecimento (e receber mais uma advertência de sua subordinada preferida pelo mesmo velho erro), ele arranjou uma desculpa do tipo 'você esqueceu de pegar a minha agenda, Tenente, espere aqui'. Riza até se ia se oferecer para a tarefa, mas o seu cansaço e o tom de voz decidido de seu Coronel impediram-na qualquer comentário.

Arrastando-se pelos corredores, Roy se amaldiçoou por ter uma memória tão limitada... Sempre esquecia algo e tinha que voltar, é lógico, na maioria das vezes, Riza previa e o lembrava, mas desta vez, apesar de ser a última a sair da sala, não percebeu. Ele até estranhou a demora da Tenente em deixar a sala e ao sentar em sua mesa, ele entendeu: em sua primeira gaveta, onde sempre deixava a agenda , havia uma caixinha amarrada delicadamente com uma fita azul. Não deixou de sorrir ao notar que não havia bilhete algum, com de costume, e que ela deixou ali dentro para que não misturasse com as de suas admiradoras que logo chegariam.

Desde que se conheceram, ela dava um bombom para ele no Valentine's Day, como símbolo de sua amizade, afinal, não só os namorados, mas também os amigos e parentes recebiam naquele dia. Deixou escapar um suspiro, acreditando que algumas coisas nunca mudam ... Pegou as chaves, tirou a agenda do bolso e escondeu cuidadosamente seu presente: deveria abrir somente amanhã.

oOoOo

Na manhã seguinte, tudo estava tranqüilo. Ao entrar em sua sala atrasado, o Coronel se deparou novamente com sua mesa abarrotada, desta vez de chocolates e cartões de várias partes, até mesmo de sua cidade natal. Seus companheiros estavam contabilizando (leia devorando) os presentes dele, dizendo 'estarem arrumando a mesa para possibilitar o início do expediente, queridíssimo Coronel!'

Hawkeye estava voltando com uma nova pilha de papéis (para a decepção de Roy) e aproveitando sua chegada, pediu para Breda entregar o bombom reservado para o Coronel.

-"Olha, eu até separei, mas o Havoc comeu ... ele ta deprimido porque a Anne mandou uma caixa pro Coronel e não pra ele" – falava de boca cheia mas não escondendo o ar de gozação.

-"Veja, até a Lust lembrou do Senhor!" Fuery disse erguendo uma caixinha negra com uma fita vermelha.

-"Pensei que ela era inimiga..." divagou Falman

-"Sabe como é, né ..." falou Roy totalmente encabulado... "Agora parem de bisbilhotar a minha vida e trabalhem!" assumindo sua postura de autoridade.

Eles retomaram o trabalho rotineiro, menos Havoc em estado de choque e ainda inconformado por ter recebido apenas um bombonzinho (da Tenente Hawkeye, como manda o costume).

O dia correu tranqüilamente, todos terminaram o trabalho dentro do expediente e sem grandes dificuldades (exceto para o serviço de correspondência que não agüentava mais bater na porta do Coronel). Roy deixou Riza na casa dela e ficou com o carro, mas sem dizer uma palavra sobre seu presente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ah sim! DISCLAYME:

FMA não é meu ... se fosse, o Hughes não teria Você-sabe-o-que, o Havoc teria uma namorada decente( e também não teria você-já-deve-saber-o-que) e o Roy e Riza seriam felizes para sempre com filhinhos atiradores lindos! (ou seja, seria um shoujo feliz e idiota e eu continuaria pobre...)


	2. Sem comida, sem trabalho, esse é o trato

CHOCOLATES

Capítulo 2 : Sem comida, sem trabalho, esse é o trato (Truffas revoltadas)

QUASE UM MÊS DEPOIS ...

Devido uma revista nos dormitórios, novamente a sala do Coronel Mustang estava cheia de papéis para serem revisados, refeitos, assinados, despachados e que pareciam se multiplicarem em progressão geométrica. Ou seja, hora extra de novo... Ele gostava de seu trabalho, sabia que era importante, mas realmente estava cansado das horas extras. Já era a quarta vez no mês e seus peões, digo, colegas, não agüentavam mais. Já eram quase 21h e novamente o tópico 'jantar' veio à tona.

-" rrrrrrrr"

-"Breda, pelamor, você precisa ir ao médico, não é normal uma barriga roncar assim" – Fuery assustado.

-"Não é normal fazer tanta hora extra assim... e o Coronel nem presta pra pagar um jantar pra gente" Havoc procurando mais cigarros

-"Dá pra vocês pararem de reclamar? Assim não vou terminar nunca" Roy não escondia a irritação... "peões barulhentos..."ele deixou escapar enquanto mergulhava numa pilha nova de documentos.

Silêncio,todos pararam seus afazeres.

-"Ser chamado de peão tudo bem, mas ficar sem janta não dá!"- Breda assumindo uma postura decidida e como um verdadeiro herói de guerra gritou : "GREVE AGORA!"

-"Como assim greve?!" um Roy assustado levanta da cadeira, deixando alguns papéis caírem no chão

-"Sem pão com alho, sem trabalho" gritavam seus subordinados.

Não precisa dizer que Roy ficou desesperado, tentando faze-los parar com ameaças e depois com subornos e que Riza, já acostumada com o barulho, continuou sua rotina tranqüilamente.

-"Tenente, o que eu faço? Meus peões se rebelaram!"- puxando a jovem para um canto da sala, observando seus rebeldes com placas " De onde saíram aquilo?!"- ele resmungou.

-"Calma, Coronel, só tem uma saída, dispense eles para a janta"

-"Mas Hawkeye, não seria mais prático se você _bang-bang_ num deles ... pode ser o Havoc mesmo, ele nem faz falta" num dos cartazes os dizeres 'Mustang ladrão de namorada, não nos dá nem migalha'

-"Senhor, já estouramos a verba para o escritório deste mês, quer ficar sem carpete por 16 dias?" ela dizia sem alterar a voz.

-" Está bem..." ele subiu em sua mesa para chamar a atenção do proletariado inconformado. "Vocês podem ir jantar mas-" foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta fechando.

-"Eles vão voltar pra terminar o trabalho, não é Tenente?"

-" Hã... claro , claro" disse revirando os olhos e pegando o telefone "Prefere pedir na Anne ou no Luigi?"

oOoOo

Muitas, muitas horas depois ...

-"Hey, amanhã é White Day, Tenente, desta vez, deixaremos espaço para os presentes, ok?"

-"Mas só as mulheres recebem presentes amanhã"

-"Eu sei, mas a Srta. é bem popular também"

-"Acredite, ninguém vai encher a sala de presentes pra mim, Coronel, agora voltemos ao trabalho".

Como sempre, não demonstrava nenhuma alteração na voz ou em sua expressão, mas não conseguiu impedir seu coração de saltar ao ter seu trabalho interrompido por uma pergunta tão tola.

Ela não era popular coisa alguma e tinha certeza que Mustang estava apenas provocando-a, como fazia enquanto ela treinava ao alvo ou usava brincos novos. Sabia exatamente de quem receberia bombons na manhã seguinte: Breda, Falman, Havoc, Armstrong e se ele não se esquecesse (como de costume) do próprio Mustang. Ela gostava de chocolates, mas não havia nada de especial naquele dia para ela. Pensando nisso deixou escapar um suspiro que logo foi interpretado pelo seu superior como sinal de cansaço.

-"Bem... já chega por hoje" -disse se espreguiçando- "Tenente, a senhorita pode tirar a manhã de folga, só me falta assinar algumas coisinhas, nada que exija sua supervisão"- seu tom de voz era brincalhão e suave.

-"Perdoe-me, Coronel, mas ainda tenho muitas tarefas e-"

-"Não Hawkeye, já chega por hoje." Ele dizia recolhendo algumas coisas aqui e ali. "Toma, pega a sua bolsa e me leve pra casa"

Ele já estava na porta, com a agenda e chaves nas mãos. Colocou o casaco e partiram. Estava achando estranho ele não ter esquecido nada e nem ter se arrastado pelos corredores. 'Deve estar atrasado para um encontro', pensou enquanto observava o belo céu estrelado que se estendia no horizonte.

Por algum motivo estranho, Roy preferiu dirigir naquela noite, 'para não perder tempo' trocando de lugar com ela. Na porta da casa dela, o Coronel deixou bem claro:

-"Apareça amanhã às 13h em ponto no Quartel, Tenente"

Apesar de achar a folga desnecessária, consentiu... seria muito útil uma manhã de folga para fazer as compras do mês e levar Black Hayate para passear um pouco, 'ele tem ficado muitas horas sozinho' ela pensou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. A Cereja oculta: The White Day

Capítulo 3: A Cereja oculta: The White Day

Ainda era cedo quando a campainha tocou. Uma Riza sonolenta (porém armada) atendeu a porta e se deparou com um carteiro e muitas contas para pagar. Era uma manhã bela e agradável. Ela alimentou o cãozinho e iniciou seus afazeres domésticos. Durante a manhã inteira ela limpou e arrumou sua casa, coisas que não fazia há tempos. Na hora do almoço, aproveitou para ir ao banco e fazer umas compras no centro, nada que quebrasse sua rotina.

Quando chegou ao QG, às 13h em ponto, recebeu os bombons de seus colegas, agradeceu e começou seu trabalho. Tudo estava espantosamente em ordem. Havia uma caixa ao lado de sua mesa com caixinhas de bombons, mas nada que pudesse ser comparado ao montante de Roy Mustang.

Este sim, estava agindo de forma suspeita : parecia estar mais desconcentrado do que o habitual, lendo e relendo as mesmas linhas. 'Ah, ele fica tão perdido quando eu não estou por perto'- pensou Riza, esperando por um pedido de ajuda.

Mas o pedido não veio. Mustang e os demais continuaram seus trabalhos sem incomodá-la. Apesar de estranhar a princípio, continuou em seus afazeres até o final do dia.

oOoOo

O expediente acabou terminando mais cedo, de forma que antes das 17h todos estavam relaxando na sala. Riza voltava depois de despachar a última pilha de afazeres.Suspirou aliviada antes de abrir a porta. No entanto, para sua surpresa, seus colegas estavam concentrados ao redor da mesa da Tenente, fuçando em seus presentes com um Coronel de olhar decido dando instruções de como se abrir u envelope sem que o destinatário descubra

-"Ahm ham" – disse em voz alta, cruzando seus braços ao entrar na sala.

-"Então, acharam a minha lente?" – perguntou Mustang, tentando disfarçar

-"Coronel, o senhor não tem problema algum na visão... e em 1914 não existem ainda lentes de contatos, senhores"-Riza

-"Não tinha uma desculpa pior, Coronel?"-Havoc rindo

-"Então, Tenente, quando é que a Srta. Vai abrir os cartões?" – Perguntava Breda, já cobiçando o chocolate alheio

-"Ah , claro, vocês querem chocolate também... vou abrir agora, então"

Todos se ajeitaram nas cadeiras e Riza pegou o primeiro embrulho:

-"Vejamos, esse aqui é de chocolate branco ... Toma Coronel, pode pegar" um Roy muito feliz pegou a caixa e enchei a mão com os olhinhos brilhando.

-"Hey, não vai ler o cartão?" – a voz de Havoc ganhava um tom malicioso, até ele se lembrar para qual atiradora era a pergunta

-"Não, vou ler quando tiver tempo"- apesar de tudo, a voz de Hawkeye não era tão mortífera quanto Havoc imaginava.

-"Abre esse aqui! Tem um formato digamos, diferente" – fuery entregava um embrulho irregular, de colocação vermelha viva , com um envelope manchado.

-"Realmente" ... Riza desembrulhou o pacote: era de chocolate meio-amargo (para infelicidade do Coronel) e tinha o formato de um cutelo.

-"Formato de Cutelo?! Tenente, quem te enviou isso?"- Falman até arregalou os olhos ao perguntar.

-"Vejamos o cartão ..."

-"Isso é uma mancha de sangue?!" – disse fuery ao examinar o envelope

-"Deixe-me ler : 'Olhos de Falcão, você balançou meu coração, aceite esse cutelinho como amostra de minha afeição, Riza Hawkeye, você sim é perfeição"

-"BARRY O AÇOUGUEIRO ?" todos surpresos

-"Eu pensei que ele tava preso, morto, sei lá"- Havoc

-"Ah, chega de palhaçada, todos estão dispensados" – Roy usando sua alta patente pra tentar disfarçar seu ciúmes.

oOoOo

Já em seu carro, Mustang se ajeita no banco de trás juntamente com as caixas de bombons.Enquanto Riza se concentrava no trânsito, ele aproveitava para tentar fuçar nos envelopes... em vão.

-"Justo hoje o trânsito ta horrível! Assim vou me atrasar"

-"E o senhor odeia deixar as damas esperando"- sua voz transparecia o tédio de quem já ouviu essa frase muitas vezes.

-"Não, o encontro será mais tarde. E não a compare com as outras, ela é, como diria Hughes, para casar"

-"Então nem quero saber pra que são as demais. Pronto, chegamos, senhor"

Na porta do prédio de Riza ...

-"O Barry está preso, não é?

-"Sim, Coronel" silêncio "então até amanhã!"

-"Hey, Tenente, qualquer coisa, me ligue"

-"Não será necessário, o Barry está pres-"

-"Tenente Hawkeye, isto é uma ordem"

-"Está bem, senhor, boa noite" – dizendo isso ela fecha a porta do carro com os chocolates nas mãos. Mustang com um sorriso nos lábios espera até ela entrar no prédio para então passar para o banco do motorista e partir.

oOoOo

Riza está na porta de seu apartamento, equilibrando as caixas e procurando suas chaves na bolsa."Era só o que me faltava, o Coronel achar que eu não sei me cuidar, que absurdo! Só porque o trabalho burocrático o deixou mais mole não quer dizer que..." Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a visão de sua sala de estar : Cheia de buquês e chocolates em formato de coração, até seu fiel cãozinho estava com uma coleira nova (exatamente como ela gostaria que fosse). Acariciou seu bichinho e procurou por um cartão. Não achou.

"Qualquer coisa, me ligue" ela lembrou e não pôde deixar de sorrir ... por quê não?

-"Alô, Mustang falando"

-"Preciso trocar as fechaduras"

-"Ah Tenente! Encontrou algo estranho?" a voz dele assumia aquele tom jovial raramente endereçada à Riza.

-"Coronel Roy Mustang, o que significa isso?"

-(ele sorriu) " Primeira Tenente Riza Hawkeye, quais são os seus planos para hoje à noite?"

-"Seu encontro foi cancelado?"

-"Estou esperando a resposta dela"

(Silêncio. O coração de Riza disparou e sua face enrubesceu)

-"Tenente?!? Alô?! Alôô?" (ele mexia nervosamente no fio, achando que a linha tinha caiu ou algo assim)

-" Me pegue às oito em ponto, Senh-, digo, Roy"

Satisfeito, Mustang desligou o telefone. Não conseguia esconder o nervosismo, ajeitando várias vezes o cabelo. Antes de sair, comentou com aquele velho retrato: "Você tinha razão, deveria ter feito isso antes. Me deseje sorte, Maes"

Riza estava igualmente ansiosa, mas conseguia se controlar melhor do que seu par. Ajeitou-se em seu novo vestido, soltou os cabelos e olhou para a fotografia em cima da lareira: "Ok, o senhor venceu, estou dando uma chance para ele , papai". Sorriu ao reconhecer o barulho do carro dele em frente ao prédio. Deu um osso para Black Hayate e colocou o revólver na bolsa... afinal, com a fama de seu superior, é melhor prevenir do que remediar...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Observações idiotas & Comentários sem sentido

Bem,é isso ... Temendo ser morta pelo Roy (vide review de 'Um dia Comum'), há algum tempo meu cérebro exprimiu uma fic em que existisse alguma chance dele ficar com a Riza. (e com medo de estragar o encontro deles com o non-sense que habita o meu espírito, nem ouso descrever o encontro... vai que surge uma ex-namorada furiosa ou algum filho bastardo ...) .

Ah, 14 ou 15 de Fevereiro, é o Valentine´s Day (dia de São Valentin ou algo assim) comemorado no Japão (e em alguns outros países) em que a garota dá chocolates para os familiares, amigos e pretendentes do sexo masculino. E graças a um comerciante de chocolates (mercenário, mas com uma boa intenção), um mês depois é comemorado o White Day, em que os presentes das garotas são retribuídos (com mais chocolates!).Porque isso não existe no Brasil? Não sei, mas que ia ser bom receber chocolates ... babando no teclado

Anyway, é isso! Espero que esteja ao menos legível. Só dividi em capítulos porque tava gigante demais... mas considere acabada. Deixe algum review, por favor, só não xingue a minha mãe!

Ah sim! DISCLAYME:

FMA não é meu ... se fosse, o Hughes não teria Você-sabe-o-que, o Havoc teria uma namorada decente e o Roy e Riza seriam felizes para sempre com filhinhos atiradores lindos! (ou seja, seria um shoujo feliz e idiota e eu continuaria pobre...)


End file.
